Return of the King
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Cardverse AU: The past king of Spades has died and it is time for a new one to take his place after a long wait. My summary is terrible, so just take a peek. Rated T just to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DOUJIN THIS IS BASED OFF OF AND I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I was going through tumblr when I came across this doujin and it was just so breath takingly amazing that I just had to try to novelize it. I'm sorry if any of this is off. This is my first attempt at novelization. **

* * *

The pops and explosions occurring just outside his broken window seemed never ending. They rattled on, day and night. There was never a break, never a moment of silence where the world could think. There was never a moment for the pain and the tears to end, for the mothers to grieve their lost children, for the children to sob over their lost mothers. The only chance the world would ever get a rest, would be if humanity would cease to exist.

Among the wreckage of this cruel world, stood a damaged home where one man stayed. The windows were cracked, pictures were no longer on their hooks but lay broken, and the furniture had been torn and overturned. The home had already been ransacked and destroyed; none of its former beauty was evident. Against the wall, however; sat the home's owner, young man whose smile could light up a room and bring happiness where despair lay.

The man was young, most would guess in his late teens which were true as he was nineteen years of age. His hair was blonde, often compared to the golden rays of sunshine on a bright day. His eyes were twinkling sapphires in the light, typically alight in happiness. The chap was a fine young fellow, fit, quite strong, and he had many admirers, both male and female. That chap's name was Alfred F. Jones.

Too bad the poor fellow did not have any of his admirers to assist him at the moment. He had done his best to try and protect a woman and her child who were staying with him. Attackers had come in and he tried to hold them off, giving time for the woman and her child to escape. The fight had gone on for a while but for Alfred, it didn't end well. The bullets in his gun were spent. He sat there on the ground, blood soaking through his shirt.

'This injury is worst than I thought.' He released a heavy breath as sweat ran down his face. 'I don't have much time left…my eyesight is wavering as well.'

As he sat there, weak and growing more and more tired with his senses slowly shutting down, his mind drifted back to a happier time. A time from when he was a young child, running about in a field of flowers. He was holding a small bouquet of wildflowers while laughing, smiling, and holding hands with an elder boy. He thought back to one specific day though. When all of that had occurred but flower petals had also been billowing about, carried by the wind around them.

What Alfred didn't know, was that there was a person making their way up his walkway. The man was older than him, around the age of 23. His hair was short, messy and sandy blonde. His eyes were emeralds and paired with them were very thick eyebrows. He was shorter in stature than Alfred and dressed far more elegantly. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt under a blue fully buttoned coat with brown pants and knee high brown boots, but to top off his outfit were a blue overcoat, a floppy white bow tie, and a small blue top hat perched on his head. But around this man, were small blue spades flying about him.

The man made his way up the pathway and into the house. He made quick work, moving straight in Alfred's direction. Alfred looks up weakly at him as the man stand stands in front of him, pointing at him. He watches as a small blue butterfly lands on the pointing finger.

"Human," says the man, his voice was crisp with an English accent, "Don't sleep yet."

That was easier said than done. Alfred had lost quite a bit of blood and his vision was failing with him becoming drowsier and drowsier. Sleep was just tempting him as his eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy. But he does as told and watches as the butterfly on the man's finger slowly disintegrates to form a playing card in the man's hand.

"The King of Spades has chosen you." He continues, "Reject this fate. Cling to your resolve with all the strength of your young spirit." The man becomes increasingly more serious as he continues. "Rot here with the trash," he pauses, "Or grant his wish and become king." He waits for Alfred to respond but going on to introduce himself, "I am the 99th Queen of Spade. Choose your fate."

* * *

A petal falls into a small pool where the word "King" appears above the shape of a spade. Hazel eyes peer into the pool with an empty gaze while two others wait behind him. One is a man with blonde hair slicked back and a heavy cape over his shoulders. The other is a flag bearer, carrying a banner with a heart depicted on the fabric. They are dressed in shades of red, awaiting the news in a brick room lit only by two melting candles.

"He," says a Japanese man sitting in front of the pool, "has come…."

* * *

A woman races down tiled floors of green corridors. Her forest colored gown still flows gracefully even when she is frantic with her chocolate locks trailing behind her. She come upon a door at the end of one corridor and thrusts it open to reveal a piano, a garden, and a lonely throne in the center of it all.

"Roderich!" she shouts.

The aristocratic pianist doesn't even look up from his playing when the woman shouts his name.

"It's rather unseemly to barge in and disrupt us like that, Queen," he says as his fingers continue to dance across the keys.

"But the Spades…!" She continues but he cuts her off.

"Be calm," he says as the figure on the throne begins to grin, though all he would be able to see if the pianist were to turn to look would be the back of the throne surrounded by sunflowers, "Our king is already aware."

* * *

Two blondes with similar short hair stand close together with their foreheads nearly touching. They are brother and sister. Upon the sister's head sits a crown of yellow flowers that match the ones in the bouquet she carries. Her brother is the taller with a cloak around his shoulders. Both their eyes are closed as they speak to one another.

"Brother," whispers the girl as she clutches her bouquet close.

"Yes," he answers, "It seems he has come."

Away in another room lays a third blonde on his bed of golden sheets. A yellow and white checkerboard decorates his head board along with yellow draperies. Yellow roses and their petals lay scattered along his bed. The man lays shirtless with a blanket covering most of him except his arms, shoulders, and face. On his inner right wrist, a diamond is tattooed there. Long straw colored locks brush his shoulders as a single lock tries to hide a crystal blue eye. There is a tiny bit of stubble on his chin but it is neat as if it has been trimmed and combed.

"You've kept me waiting for some time. Haven't you," he chuckles softly as he runs a hand through his hair, "King of Spades."

* * *

"Necktie."

"Have it."

"Coat on properly."

"Yes, yes," answers a young man with a slight huff.

"One 'Yes' is enough," scolds an older gentleman lightly.

"Glasses taken," checks the youth.

"Right here," he answers, carefully placing the delicate frames in the youth's palm.

Both men make their way down the hall with slight haste in the youth. They are both in a hurry to make it to their destination but not in such a hurry that they need to rush. The youth soon makes it to the end of the hall where two heavy double doors stand, halting the pair from reaching their destination. The youth pushed on the doors and they begin to open with a loud creak, as if they hadn't been open in a long time.

Inside, on the tiled floor before a blue carpet covered staircase, kneels a man dressed in a similar color to them. His long ebony hair is tied off in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and on his head sits a peculiar blue hat with a large black Spade on the rim of it and a single feather flowing from the top. His left fist is covered by his right hand as a sign of respect towards the pair. His blue coat's frog clasps are decorated by spades and the coat is closed. His pants are also loose and made with a flowing material.

"I've been waiting for you Al," he says in a voice as smooth as chocolate and brimming with respect for the man who opened the door. He looks up and smiles at him, "Our king."

The sunshine, bespectacled blonde smirks over at the Chinese man as he makes his way past and up the stairs. Arthur follows after him with a relieved, somewhat serene expression.

"With that," breathes Arthur, "All the pieces are in place."

Alfred takes his place in the lonely throne that the stairs had led to. His smirk doesn't drop as he lays his right arm on the throne's arm rests and rests his chin on his left hand while his right legs rests atop his left.

"Well then…" Alfred's eagerness to begin can hardly be contained anymore as Yao soon joins him in smirking, "Shall we begin," Arthur's expression is serious as he too, can't wait to begin, "The Ultimate Game?

* * *

**The link to the doujin is here: ( : ) / / swe et- la nd -o f -li be rt ea .t um blr . com (/p ost /) 3 2 11 3 67 10 85 / (s -c ar dv er se) -us uk-t ran sla ti on**

**Just remove the parenthesis () and the spaces. Trust me, this doujin is just beautiful.**


End file.
